Picnic
by Big Meanie
Summary: Picnics...they're supposed to be fun...right?


Picnic

A/N: A sweet, lovable fic between Amy, Cream, Big and Shadow. Not many fics involve Big and Shadow together but this one does. Supposed to be humorous and silly. Sorry if anyone's outta character (mostly Shadow).

_Picnics...they're supposed to be fun...right?_

The elder hedgehog was unsure about this. He only came because little Cream insisted and she would've teared up if he didn't. He would've seen stars form a certain female's hammer Lord so help him if he did make the rabbit cry. He sat on the red and white checkered blanket with the young rabbit to his left, the intellectually disabled feline to his right and their team leader Amy across form him.

"Seaside Hill's so pretty today right guys?" Cream said while sipping her soda gingerly.

"Yeah. I like the pretty flowers." Big added.

"It's gorgeous! If only Sonic was here to enjoy it with us." She looked at Shadow before deadpanning her expression.

"Of course, Shadow's company's better then nothing."

"Oh Miss Amy don't be rude to Mr. Shadow. I love his company. He's a nice guy. Right Mr. Shadow?"

"Agreed, Cream. I'm a 'nice guy'." Shadow obviously wasn't enthused in the conversation and rolled his eyes when Amy glared at him while sipping her drink.

"Ahem. Guys, were supposed to be having fun. Raise your hand if you're having fun!" Everyone but Shadow raised his hand. Cream looked at the elder hedgehog.

"You're not having fun, Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow opens his can of orange soda and drinks it, eyeing the rabbit.

"I am sweetheart. I didn't mean to not raise my hand." Shadow was lying though his teeth and only Amy knew it. She gritted her teeth, but smiled instead.

"Hey Big, Cream, Shadow, lets play a game."

"Oh I love games." Big said. Cream clapped her hands together.

"A game? How fun!"

"Humph." Shadow folded his arms.

"Let's play," Amy thought for a moment. She wanted to embarrass Shadow enough to shove up his butt and leave him sore for weeks. "I know! Let's play Duck, Duck Goose!"

"Yay!"

"Woohoo!"

"Humph. Preschool games, Rose? What are you, five?"

"Shadow! Cream is six may I remind you. Big is eighteen, I'm twelve and your...sixty-eight!"

"Excuse me Rose? Sixty-eight? I know I'm old but I've got the body of a—"

"Ok I'll go first!" Amy piped up, cutting off Shadow. She began walking around tapping everyone's head (she tapped Big's shoulder instead due to his size). After circling around, she said "Goose!" when she purposely tapped Shadow and she giggled like a school girl before realizing he didn't get up to pursue her.

"Shadow, I tapped you to chase me. Get off your butt and come at me!"

"I have a sore knee, Rose. I'm not chasing anyone around in a square."

"Miss Amy perhaps we can play another game to accommodate Mr. Shadow."

"But Cream he's—"

"Amy, If Shadow's not comfortable playing Duckie Goosey, lets play something g that he'll like to play instead." Big added in.

Urgh, fine." Amy plopped back down into her space and huffed.

"What do you wanna play, Shadow?"

"Can we just eat our food without all this child's play? The Ultimate Life Form's starving."

"The Ultimate Life Form's a dumba— I mean, a 'nice guy' after all..,,"

Amy had to mind her words, a child was sitting to her right and any wrong word coming out her mouth meant Cream being given a dollar.

"What was that Rose?" Shadow was being an asshole right now but nobody was aware of this torment.

"Shadow, would you like a cookie?" Big offered.

"No thank you, Big. I'm still drinking my soda."

"I'll have one Mr. Big. Thank you." Cream reached over for a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie and eats it with a smile. Amy made them herself at her place knowing they'd be having their picnic. She didn't knew Shadow was coming along until Cream said she invited him to join. Thinking back when they both arrived to the meet up location, she smiled to herself think of how adorable Cream was pulling Shadow's arm as she giggled and he humphed. He practically had to jog when she spotted Amy and Big setting up the blanket. She giggled, and it gained the attention of the others around her.

"What's so funny Amy?" Big asked.

"Oh," She shook her head to snap herself out her trance. "I was just thinking of how cute Cream and Shadow looked when they came." She looked over to the rabbit. "You looked so adorable holding Shadow's hand Cream."

It was rabbits turn to giggle. "Thank you Miss Amy. I like holding Mr. Shadow's hand." She smiled over at him. "I like hugging him too. He's so warm."

Shadow's mouth twitches ever so slightly. He resisted the urge to smile at the youngin's innocence. Such a sweetheart she was. It was making him feel bad for acting such a fool and silently treating Amy like dirt right under her and Big's nose.

"Cream, dearheart you're too sweet for your own good." Shadow grumbled as he dropped his head to hide his smirk.

"Thank you Mr. Shadow. I'm glad I made you smile."

'Goddammit...' Shadow cursed mentally.

"It's rare to see you smile, Shadow." Big said.

Amy grinned. "I seen him smile before. Handsome and full of pride." Amy deadpanned when she said 'full of pride', making Shadow look up at her with anger.

"I am handsome, Amy. I'm not full of pride."

"Oh Shadow, you're full of pride whenever Sonic's around. Everyone knows it. You think your on top of him."

"That sounds more wrong then the things I can do to your face, Rose."

"Mr. Shadow, that's not nice!" Cream scolded the elder hedgehog.

"Cream, he's speaking adult talk, ignore him!"

"I'm sixty-eight aren't I?"

"Gugh, Shadow c'mon really?"

"Can we play another game?"

"Sure Big." Amy said. "Let's play I Spy."

"Can I go first?"

"Of course you can Cream."

"Yay! Ok, I spy with my little eye, something blue."

"The sky?" Shadow grunted.

"No."

"Oh! The water!" Big said.

"Yay! That's right Big! Your turn!"

"Ok. I spy with my little eye, something yellow."

Shadow eyed where the large feline was staring and spotted a yellow canary perched on the tree closest to them. He reminded silent.

"The sun?" Amy said.

"No."

"My dress?" Cream asked.

"No."

"Mr. Shadow, do you have a guess?"

"That bird in the tree." He grunted.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Yay! Mr. Shadow it's your turn!"

"I don't want to play."

"But, Mr. Shadow—"

"Cream." Amy stooped the girl and turns her attention to the hedgehog across from her "Shadow Lord so help me if you don't join in on the game I'll hammer you in the kisser!"

"What's a 'kisser'?" Cream asked.

"The mouth." Shadow grunted before rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

Shadow sighed but straightened up when the pink hedgehog whipped out her infamous weapon, and she smiled in triumph when he raised an arm to protect himself from the wooden mallet and the crazy gal wielding it.

"Rose! Put that damn thing away!"

"You watch you mouth, Mr. Grumpyhog! Play the game or get whooped!" Amy was standing up now and Shadow felt his hair raise on the back of his neck.

"Alright! Calm the— calm down and I'll play!"

"Good boy." Amy sat down, putting the weapon away. Shadow grumbled under his breath before looking around at something he can make them guess. He spotted an Orca jumping up from pool to pool and settled on his decision.

"I spy, with my little eye, something big, black and white."

Everyone started looking around for what Shadow was looking at and Amy spotted the Orca he mentioned.

"That whale, Shadow?" She asked.

He folded his arms and humphed. "Good eye, Rose."

"Wow, he's so pretty!" Cream said.

"Wow, I wish Froggy was here to see him."

"Ok, my turn!" Amy said and smiled. She already knew what she was gonna say.

"I spy with my little eye, a mean, black hedgehog with an attitude that stinks more then Knuckles' jock strap."

Cream and Big giggled. "Shadow!"

"Yeah!"

"How in God's name do you know what Knuckles' jock strap smells like, Rose?"

"Believe me, he brings me his laundry for me to do and he had one of those in his underwear and it was the worst thing I've ever seen."

"What's a jock strap?" Cream asked. Poor girl was asking inappropriate questions without realizing it.

"Yeah, What's a jock strap." Big added. Both hedgehogs turned red.

"Somethings...are best left unasked you two." Amy shrugged.

"It's an adult thing you two. When you're both older you'll learn about it." Shadow added. He would've laughed but he simply smirked instead despite his red cheeks.

"Ok then." Big said. Cream just nodded.

After an awkward silence, Amy opened up the picnic basket and whipped out the mustard, ham and cheese sandwiches she made.

"I'm starving, ready to have the sandwiches guys?"

"I can put something in my belly." Shadow said aloud without realizing it, surprising Amy.

"Really Shadow? I though the Ultimate Life Form didn't need to eat."

"Did I say that aloud? Well Rose you caught me. Give me one of those sandwiches of yours."

"Is that how the Ultimate Life Form asks for something?"

"Rose..."

"Shadow..."

He sighed in defeat. "May the Ultimate Life Form have a sandwich, please?"

Amy smiled. "You may, Shadow."

The pink female handed him a foil-wrapped sandwich and he held it like it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. The contents inside were warm through his leather glove and he slowly unwrapped his sandwich before looking up at Cream and Big to gauge their reactions to the food.

Big took a bite and smiled.

"Mmm. It's good Amy." He said.

"Wow. It's amazing Miss Amy! Just like the cookies!"

"Why thank you guys. You're both too kind." She looked at Shadow with half-lidded eyes, knowing her secret ingredients to everything she made made everyone wanting more.

"Shadow unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite after hearing the good feedback and took a small bite, his tastebuds instantly growing excited by the amazing taste. His eyes widened and he smiled—legitimately smiled.

"My Lord Rose, this sandwich taste heaven-sent!" He looked at her and her smug smirk, ignoring her prideful expression. "As what Sonic once said, you put your foot in it!"

Amy laughed. "Shadow! You went from mean and ridiculous to happy and joyful over a sandwich I made from mustard, onion, ham and cheese. Are you ok, Ultimate Life Form?"

Shadow dropped his smile and huffed. He wasn't the type to get cuddly quick unless he was around Cream. She was just to his left but this was a different scenario.

"I'm fine." Shadow snapped, suddenly aggressive. "Your sandwich is delicious Rose. I enjoy it plenty."

"Good. I'm glad you enjoy it."

X-X-X-X

Hours passed and it was finally evening time. Shadow offered to teleport Cream home while Big walked back to his place. Amy gathered her things to prepare for her walk home. Everyone said their respective goodbyes to each other.

"Did you have fun, Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked the elder hedgehog as she held his hand.

"To be honest dearheart, I truly did enjoy myself in the end. I apologize I was rude in the beginning."

"No worries, Mr. Shadow. I know you're not used to being with people. I still like your company."

"I appreciate that, Cream. Like I said earlier, you're too sweet for your own good."

The rabbit giggles at his comment before they reached the steps to her house. He stopped at the gate and watched he skip up the steps and hug her mother who waved at him. He simply nodded his head before teleporting away somewhere.

Perhaps picnics are fun after all...

A/N: And done! It's short, sweet, funny and silly enough to get a fave and review I hope. Maybe I'll write more Team Rose and Shadow fics in the future. Hopefully someone likes it. Oh, and one more thing: Sonic Team Racing's a fun game to play if you didn't pick it up yet. See if you like it too as much as I do.


End file.
